This invention relates to an aircraft engine.
It is known to drive a fan of an aircraft engine directly by a central low-pressure shaft arranged on the axis of the aircraft engine and coupling said fan to a low-pressure turbine of the aircraft engine. A reduction gear between fan and low-pressure turbine is not provided here.
Anti-friction bearings arranged in bearing chambers are used for mounting the low-pressure shaft. Since enormous forces are generated in the area of the fan in the event of a failure leading to a rotor imbalance (e.g. loss or damage of a fan blade due to bird strike) and are transmitted to the shaft system in the form of bending forces, it is known, for example from FIG. 1 of US 2011/0047959 A1, to provide two front bearings for mounting the low-pressure shaft and for absorbing these bending forces acting on the low-pressure shaft. Due to the potentially high load forces, these bearings must be designed very sturdy and with a high weight.